


Luka

by LizAlvi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/LizAlvi
Summary: Dua kota setara dengan satu pelabuhan?Arthur pikir tidak begitu.
Relationships: Arthur Kirkland/Kiku Honda, England/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Luka

**Author's Note:**

> Karena kurangnya asupan AsaKiku, maka aku membuat satu sendiri-
> 
> Maaf bila ada typo dan kesalahan tanda baca (_ _)

Merah, membakar.

Jari telunjuk menyusuri noda yang terpatri. Meraba kulit kasar dimana luka terukir. Bekas permanen yang takkan aus termakan waktu. Bukti kebodohan serta keegoisan. Keserakahan yang merujuk pada bencana.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya suka bekas lukaku?"

Suara Kiku serak, tersangkut di tenggorokan, nyaris berupa bisikan, tapi mampu membuat Arthur berpaling. Ia langsung menunduk, menemukan kepala berhelai hitam pekat menyandar di dadanya.

Arthur tersenyum dalam diam. Jemarinya masih sibuk meraba punggung sosok di pangkuannya. Merasakan rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang meneror saat itu. Menghias kulit putihnya dengan warna kontras.

Jari Arthur mencapai pinggang saat dirasakannya Kiku bergerak sedikit.

"Kiku?" Arthur membuat suaranya selembut mungkin. Sebelah tangan yang tak sibuk digunakan untuk menyentuh pipi pria Asia tersebut. Membuatnya menengadah.

Dua netra zirkon menatap langsung, setengah terbuka, tanda kantuk.

Menahan senyum, Arthur bertanya penuh afeksi, "Ada apa?"

Kiku tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Arthur untuk beberapa saat, lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Geli...."

Tak kuasa, tawa Arthur terlepas.

Posisi mereka yang semula bersandar pada kepala ranjang, berubah menjadi berbaring, saling menghadap. Kiku di bawah, Arthur di atas. Senyum pun merekah saat Kiku merasakan sapuan bibir Arthur di dahinya, pipi, hidung, seluruh wajah. Kekehan tak ayal lolos pula.

"Arthur-san!" serunya disela kecupan, tapi Arthur tak berhenti. Kiku mendorong pria di depannya sekuat tenaga hingga berbalik, kemudian menindihnya dengan berat tubuh sendiri. Membalik posisi.

Senyum di wajah Arthur berganti menjadi seringaian. Bagai serigala, dia menjilat bibir atas untuk menggoda. Sukses, wajah Kiku mulai menunjukkan rona samar.

"Kiku nakal ya sekarang, aku suka."

Bagai ketumpahan cat merah muda, Kiku bersemu hebat. "T-tapi kan-"

Kiku tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapan saat Arthur kembali membantingnya ke ranjang. "Hush, agresif sesekali tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudkuuu!"

"Haha~"

Dengan penuh kemenangan, Arthur memutuskan untuk mengamati. Kiku berbaring di bawah kukungannya, tanpa perlawanan, pasrah sepenuhnya. Wajah memerah, dipalingkan agar tak terlalu kentara. Bekas-bekas merah memenuhi leher dan dada, gigitan maupun kecupan, dan Arthur sangat yakin paha bagian dalamnya juga bernasib sama.

Matanya beralih pada pinggang kanan Kiku, dimana terlihat jelas warna merah di sana. Mendominasi, mencegah Arthur dari menandai. Menghela napas pendek, Arthur mengelusnya kembali.

_"Nhh!"_

"Eh?"

Mata Kiku terbuka lebar, mulut ditutup oleh tangan, wajahnya kian memerah.

"Kiku ... apa barusan kau mendesah--"

"A-anu...."

Ah sial, sesuatu terbangun.

"Kikuuuuu!!"

"AAAAAAHHH!!"

***

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dirimu, asal kau tahu."

Ini bukan kali pertama Alfred mendengar kalimat itu. Mantan motherland-nya memang begitu, dengan tak acuh, negara pecandu burger itu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. "Ya, coba katakan hal yang tidak kuketahui."

"Aku berkencan dengan Kiku."

_Ohok!_

Soda buru-buru ditenggak, hingga tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. Alfred menatap tidak percaya, inginnya tertawa dan berkata bahwa lelucon barusan tidak lucu. Namun entitas di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda candaan. Wajahnya serius.

"Bagaimana? Kapan? Eh??"

Arthur memejamkan matanya, menyandar pada kursi. "Beberapa tahun lalu, tiga puluh Januari, ah tidak penting...."

Alfred nyaris meremukkan pinggiran meja. "Tidak penting apanya! Kau, Iggy, orang paling berengsek yang aku tahu selain Ivan, bisa mengencani Kiku? Honda Kiku?! Pria yang paling diinginkan seluruh dunia? Pakai sihir ya? YA???"

Arthur mendecih samar, tangannya mengibas seakan mengusir lalat. "Aku tidak pakai sihir, sialan. Kami memang cocok saja," dengusnya sebagai jawaban.

Menghela napas panjang dan dalam, Alfred menenangkan diri. "Oke, jadi kau dan Kiku berkencan. Lalu apa? Apa tujuanmu jauh-jauh ke Washington?" tanya Alfred lagi setelah memastikan bahwa berita Arthur selanjutnya takkan mengejutkan.

"Yah, aku bisa dibilang sebagai penyampai pesan," ujar Arthur sambil menatap Alfred dalam, "aku ingin menyampaikan padamu bahwa Kiku minta maaf."

Alis Alfred terangkat satu. "Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tujuh Desember, sembilan belas empat satu. Dia ingin minta maaf padamu atas kejadian hari itu," jelas Arthur.

Alfred makin bingung. "Pengeboman Pearl Harbour? Itu sudah lama sekali, kan? Lagipula aku juga ... sudah membalasnya...." Nada suara Alfred mengecil di akhir.

"Ya, tapi dia tetap ingin minta maaf. Negaranya selalu sibuk, Kiku jarang dapat istirahat. Hari ini dia sebenarnya libur, tapi tak bisa menemui langsung karena ... yah," Arthur berdeham, wajahnya memanas, "anggap saja aku menghancurkan pinggangnya."

Mau tak mau, Alfred memasang wajah jijik. Ia baru saja hendak melanjutkan jika saja Arthur tidak memotongnya lebih dulu. "Dan juga, Alfred, aku memintamu--ah tidak, aku memaksamu untuk minta maaf juga pada Kiku. Karena di mataku, yang kau perbuat untuk 'membalas' itu di luar batas."

"Di luar batas? Di luar batas bagaima--"

"Apa menurutmu dua kota setara dengan satu pelabuhan?"

Alfred terdiam. Kepalanya menggantung ke bawah. Benar, Arthur benar. Tindakannya berlebihan. Tapi, itu masa perang, kan? Semua orang bertindak berlebihan....

Tidak, itu tetap salah. Semua negara tahu rasa sakit setelah Perang Dunia berakhir. Menyesal seumur hidup. Menambah catatan hitam mereka. Ketamakan tak berujung, memimpin langsung pada kehancuran.

"Aku permisi, dadah."

Suara pintu ditutup pun terdengar kemudian.

***

"Arthur-san, apa kau tahu kenapa Alfred-san tiba-tiba mengirim banyak hadiah padaku?"

Ingin rasanya Arthur tertawa. Di hadapannya tengah duduk Kiku, memutar-mutar kotak dengan kertas pembungkus dan pita cerah, ekspresi kebingungan jelas terpancar. Sepertinya Alfred benar-benar membawa perkataan Arthur dalam pikiran. _Sungguh tidak biasa._

"Entah, ya~"

**Author's Note:**

> Aneh, kan? Maaf, aku buat ini tanpa plot :""


End file.
